memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Quarantine (novel)
| minino=4| author=John Vornholt| published=July 1999| format= Paperback| pages=259| ISBN=ISBN 0671034774| |}} Tom Riker joins forces with the Maquis to save a world in peril! Introduction (blurb) Like intertwining filaments of human and alien DNA, a ruthless campaign of revenge has threaded its way through the galaxy, touching billions of sentient beings - and changing forever the life of lieutenant Thomas Riker. Tom Riker, an identical duplicate of the Starship Enterprise s first officer, is serving as a Starfleet medical courier when he encounters a group of Maquis renegades, led by a former Starfleet officer named Chakotay. A planet in the Demilitarized Zone, now controlled by the Cardassians, has been stricken with the same deadly disease that has plagued the Alpha Quadrant for years, and only Riker can get the medical supplies the Maquis so desperately need. But the Cardassians would rather destroy all life on the planet than risk letting the epidemic spread! References Characters :Bokor • Chakotay • Emma Crandall • Demadak • Denny • Gammet • Grandok • Harkeer • Carl Herbert • Echo Imjim • Harper Imjim • • • Kanil • Patrick Kelly • • Klain • Lanto • Azon Lexen • Mago • Marko • Martok • • Mufanno • Parluna • Kyle Riker • Tom Riker • William T. Riker • Patricia Rowan • Seska • Shelzane • Shep • • Alicia Tegmeier • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok Santa Claus • Kathryn Janeway • Mizrah • Sancho Panza • Don Quixote • Spartacus • Deanna Troi • Lwaxana Troi • Youssef Locations :Alaska • Astar • Cardassia • Dalgren • Dawn Cluster • Demilitarized Zone • Earth • Flint Island • Helena • Institute for Genetic Improvement • Mount Waskey • Outpost Sierra III • Padulla • Primus Theater • Silver Sea • Stokorin Shipyards • Tikchik Lakes • Valdez • Velvet Cluster • Velvet Lane • West Ribbon Ocean • Yukon Delta National Wildlife Refuge Anchorage • Archaria III • Badlands • Bajor • Betazed • Deep Space 9 • Dorvan V • Ennan VI • Grand Cluster • London • Nervala IV • Omicron Delta region • Pacifica • Paris • Rigel II • Rome • San Francisco • Santos • Star Cluster • Tipoli Starships and vehicles :Bajoran assault vessel • Bird-of-prey • Gagh N'Vort • • garbage scow • Golden Wraith • Hakgot • hovercraft • K'Stek Nak • • sea-glider • shuttlecraft • Shuttle 3 • • • Type-8 shuttle Races and cultures :Andorian • Argelian • Betazoid • Bolian • Bajoran • Benzite • Bynar • Cardassian • Catullan • Coridan • Deltan • Ferengi • Helenite • Human (Mayan • Native American • Roman) • Klingon • Tiburonian • Trill • Trill symbiont • Vulcan Antosian • Argrathi • Mizarian • Nausicaan • Orion • Romulan • Saurian • Troyian States and organizations :Cardassian Union • Cardassian Central Command • Coastal Watchers • Cult of Uniqueness • Detapa Council • • Klingon Empire • Maquis • Ministry of Public Policy • Obsidian Order • Olajawaks • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :anthrax • biofilter • combadge • dampening field • environmental suit • gas mask • hologram • hypospray • isolinear chip • lantern • lighter • medkit • medical tricorder • mortar • phaser • phaser rifle • photon torpedo • prion • replicator • tractor beam • transporter • tricillin PDF Ranks and titles :doctor • legate • Royal Son of the Dawn Cluster • Other references : • bloodwine • Cardassian riding hound • concrete • crucifiction • flying fish • gagh • goose • hot fish juice • kelbonite • Kodiak bear • lamprey • latinum • leech • manatee • mixer • Mizarian Calm of Death • planet • pon farr • pueblo • raft • rat • ratatouille • salmon • seaweed • silica • snowy egret • starfish • tern • tic-tac-toe • uniblood • walrus • zither Appendices Background *The Double Helix series was a Next Generation storyline that featured each installment crossing over with another franchise series. "Quarantine" in particular crossed TNG with Star Trek: Voyager. Related stories include the Voyager pilot "Caretaker" and the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode " ". Images ng054.jpg|Cover image. quarantäne.jpg|German language edition cover image. chakotay, Riker, Torres.jpg|Chakotay. belannaTNG54.jpg|B'Elanna Torres. triker2371 1.jpg|Tom Riker. chakotayD.jpg|Chakotay. belannaD.jpg|B'Elanna Torres. triker2371.jpg|Tom Riker. Connections * }} Red Sector| after1= }} Double or Nothing| type2=novel| series2=TNG| subtitle2=Star Trek: Double Helix| format2=novel| before2=Red Sector| after2=Double or Nothing| prevpocket=A Q to Swear By| nextpocket= | }} Category:Books Category:TNG novels